


Lap Dances and Fluffers

by Come_back_to_earth1191720



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lapdance, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come_back_to_earth1191720/pseuds/Come_back_to_earth1191720
Summary: "No!..no. fine Jess.. just.. what do I have to do?" He asks afraid of the answer. "It's simple all you have to do is sit there and and pretend to enjoy yourself. She says excitedly. He has a feeling he won't have to pretend a whole lot.Jess decides Nick deserves the rewards from all of the fluffing he's been doing.
Relationships: Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

How did he get here? He wonders to himself as he kneels, finishing up his roommates dresser that she and her boyfriend broke while having sex. "Nick you don't have to do that.." Jess says sadly watching her roommate and best friend help her once again. "I know Jess, but I want to.  
  
Two weeks prior Jess had started sleeping with a tall, handsome, doctor named Sam. They had met by accident at the bar when he mistook her for the online date he had set up. She went along with it cause "mama was thirsty for a tall glass of water" and they had amazing sex. When Sam found out that Jess was not some dancer named "Katie" he decided she was still hot and he'd like to continue sleeping with her.   
Jess was excited at first. She wanted good, hot, no strings attached sex and that's what Sam was offering. She soon realized, however; she needed a little conversation too. She tried having a dinner and some good ole chit chat with him before getting it on, but he was not really giving her a whole lot. He always brought the conversation back to sex, reminding her that sex was all it was between them.   
She honestly didn't even realize what she was doing when she asked Nick if he wanted to have dinner one night coincidentally right before she was scheduled to have a night of passionate sex with Sam. He agreed cause... food. They had am amazing night, joking with each other as they got weird looks from all of the classy people sat around them. She hadn't even realized how late they had stayed out so when they got home Sam was waiting patiently on the couch for her. Nick's laugh settled as soon as he saw him and excused himself for the night.   
She tried to push the guilty feeling she was suddenly having away as Sam picked her up and carried her toward her room... Later that night Jess is at Nick's door while Sam is asleep in her bed. Sam wasn't really into watching TV which honestly now thinking about it was he an alien? Who just doesn't like watching TV? So she asked Nick to binge watch some Walking Dead with her... Okay she begged him to, admitting that it was too scary to watch alone. When he asked why she just didn't get Sam to watch it with her he could see her eyes drop.   
He hated that guy. He was just using her for her body and she was letting him. He hated seeing her sad so he takes a deep breath in and out before replying "I'll pop the popcorn" she jumps up and down excitedly thanking him a million times. She falls asleep on his chest and he feels his heart ache wishing this could be his view every night. Her face is lifted up towards him, her lips parted slightly while taking small breaths in and out.   
He wants to kiss her so bad, but that's creepy he tells him self. He does trace his fingers through a fallen piece of hair and tucks it back behind her ear. He clenches his jaw when she stirs under him wrapping a leg over his front so she's practically on top of him. He should probably wake her up, but shes so warm and how many times is he going to be able to experience her small frame on his? So he does what any logical human would do.. he sleeps. Or pretends to.   
At some point during the night he forgets she isn't his and he runs a hand soothingly up and down her lower back. She hums appreciatively in her sleep. When he wakes up she's gone. He looks to the left when he hears laughter and sees the other loft members and Sam eating breakfast and chatting. She kisses Sam before heading off towards the shower not even glancing at Nick.   
They don't speak all day until she walks into the living room where Nick and Wisnton are playing each other in some football game. "Hey, Nick?" "Yeah, Jess." He replies not looking up from the tv. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to IKEA with me tomorrow to pick up a new dresser?" "What's wrong with your dresser its like brand new? I haven't bought a new dresser in 15 years" Nick brags. "You also have to duct tape the entire damn thing to keep it from falling over" Winston points out. "Well what's the point of owning duct tape if we're not gonna use it, winston?!"   
He yells while mashing the buttons of the controller more aggressively. "Anyway it's just that Sam and I kind of broke it today so I just need another one and I need someone to go with me that can help me like lift it and maybe.. put it together.. and stuff." She finishes the last part a little quieter. Nick makes a turtle face at the mention of Sam and her then shakes it off before replying "yeah, sure Jess. No problem." "Thanks Nick you're the best! I'll see you tomorrow bright and early!" She skips off to her room.   
Winston pauses the game. "Oh come on you sore loser you cant pause the game every time I start winning like when her were ten." "Nick what are you doing?" Winston asks looking at his friend with a serious expression. "Kicking your ass in Madden?" Nick replies confused. "No what are you doing with Jess? You're not her boyfriend you know?" "Yeah Winston I'm not stupid we're just roommates.." he says seemingly unbothered. "Right... Just roommates that go out to dinner, binge watch TV until they fall asleep cuddled up together, and buy ikea furniture!" Winston whisper yells. "Yeah winston.. I don't see what the problem is. I'm just being a good friend." "No you're being a Fluffer."   
Nick eyes Winston turtle face in full force. "A Fluffer? What the hell is a Fluffer?" He asks already regretting it. "A Fluffer nick. The guy who keeps the actors "fluffed" during production breaks in porn. You're being Jess' Fluffer with Sam! You're doing all of the boyfriend duties without getting any of the rewards. You know who is getting the rewards? Sam." Wisnton finishes as if it's the most logical thing he's ever said. "You're an idiot. I'm no ones Fluffer." Nick says skeptically, taking in everything Winston has said. He calls it a night and goes into his room before laying down. "Fuck.. I'm a Fluffer".

The next day Jess wakes him up bright and early like she promised with some pancakes and sausage for their big day. After a long day of shopping and stopping himself every time he starts doing something that could be considered "fluffing" they drop on the couch both with an exhausted sigh. "Let's take five and then we can knock this thing out and I'll have a new dresser before bed." She says clapping happily.   
”Yeah, I'm not gonna help you assemble it Jess." He says not looking at her in fear that seeing those sad blue eyes will make him change his mind. "But.. you said you'd help me? Did I do something wrong?" She tries to find his eyes but he keeps purposefully turning his eyes away from her. "No Jess you didn't do anything.." "Oh.. well if you're too tired we can just wait until tomorrow." She says hopeful. "Jess I can't be your Fluffer anymore."   
He sighs running his hands up and down his face tiredly. "My what?" She asks humorously. "Your damn Fluffer Jess. Winston pointed it out to me last night. I'm doing all the boyfriend stuff Sam won't do so that you can feel okay about having meaningless sex with him. I do all of the work and I don't get any of the rewards! He gets all of the rewards... My rewards." She stares at him with wide eyes. "You... Want rewards?" She asks quietly. "No, Jess that's not what I meant. I enjoy doing things for you it's just. It's not fair to me. I know you're not doing it on purpose, but it's really messing with me." He admits a small crack in his voice. "Ok, nick. I didn't know I was making you a Fluffer... I won't ask you to do boyfriend things anymore. You're right it's unfair." She pats his shoulder. "Thanks, Jessica."

Yet here he is, dresser finished and Jess staring at him with a sympathetic look and he just wants to crawl in to a dark hole. "Thanks, Nick... I really appreciate all you do for me." She gets up to give him a hug and he hugs her back for maybe a little longer than usual.   
When he goes back to his room she can't stop staring at the dresser. He wanted to build it for her... Wanted to do boyfriend things with her and he didn't even really care about the "rewards" and here she is sleeping with a guy who can't even make conversation with her.   
That same night Sam comes over and as he's nibbling on her ear (a move that usually makes her go crazy) all she can think about is how nick is right across the hall and how bad she wanted the lips on her to be his instead. When sam starts to trail his lips down toward her torso she feels so wrong almost like she's cheating. She can't ignore the twisting in her stomach anymore and she tells him she's not feeling it. "oh okay Jess.. you need a minute or?" "No Sam I mean I'm not feeling it anymore... Like any of it." "Ohhh" realization hits him. "Well it was fun while it lasted huh? If you umm start feeling it again just give me a call Kay?" He pats her knee and then he's out the door.   
She should probably feel a little sad or really any emotion other than excitement, but thats all she feels. She's excited to finally give Nick some much earned rewards. She formulates a plan in bed while getting worked up at just the thought of actually making a move. She's slightly nervous that he wouldn't be into it, but hes given her so many signals that honestly she'd be shocked if he didn't feel the same.  
  
The next day shes telling CeCe her plan while buying some new sexy lingerie. She holds up her first choice CeCe raises her eyebrow at her "that's much better than the last time we came shopping for sexy lingerie" she references when Jess was dating Paul. "Ugh don't even remind me. Like I'm glad it's over between me and Sam, but I'm definitely a lot more confident and experienced now."   
She blushes when CeCe whistles at her. "Well Miller is a lucky man, Jess." "Thank you so much for asking Schmidt to spend the night with you tonight. I know you two are still figuring out what you are." "Hey I'm just glad one of you are finally making a move. You've both been dancing around the sexual tension since you moved in." CeCe says holding her hand.   
Jess nods her head excitedly and feels the butterflies return at just the thought of tonight. She gets home and practices her "routine" a few times for CeCe who can't believe this is the same girl from 2 years ago. Breaking up with Spencer has done amazing things for her confidence and she's totally here for it. "Babe you look hot. He's not going to be able to keep his hands off! I'm kind of jealous I won't be able to watch." She bites her lip and Jess playfully smacks her arm. "God you and Schmidt are perfect for each other" she says shaking her head at her crazy best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick opens the door exhausted from his busy shift at the bar. He's about to head to the fridge to get a beer and watch TV as he usually does after work when he senses something's off. Theres some quiet music playing, the loft is dimly lit with candles and he doesn't hear any of his normally loud roommates. "Schmidt!? Winston!?.. Jessica?"   
At the sound of her name she takes one last deep breath before stepping out of the comfort of her room. When he sees her he gulps quickly forcing him to look away. "Nick?" Fuck why is she torturing him? "Yeah, Jess?" He still won't look at her, suddenly really interested in the TV thats currently off. "Did you have a good day?" She asks walking closer to him to gain his attention again. "uhh.. yes Jess it was fine."   
He sees her coming closer out of the corner of his eye and he has to look.. he's only human. She's walking closer still, her small silk robe barely reaching her thigh black stockings covering her long legs. "Sam over?" He asks trying to distract himself from the tightening of his pants. "No..not yet anyway. I actually needed one more favor from you... But first why don't you sit down and let me get you a beer." She says nicely running her hand up his arm.   
Hes so glad he wore a flannel so she couldn't feel the chill bumps she was causing all over him from such a simple friendly touch. God he was in deep. He nods his head slowly walking over to the couch glad to not have to stand on wobbly legs anymore.   
She comes back and hands him the opened beer before taking the remote out of his hand so he couldnt turn on any shows. "So I know after our talk yesterday that I've been kinda sorta using you and I'm so sorry... But I wouldn't ask you for help with this last thing if it wasnt super important and I swear it'll be the last fake boyfriendy thing you have to do." She says slowly hoping to not scare him away.   
He looks at her skeptically before asking "what is it Jess?" "So I feel like Sam and I have hit kind of a rut and I really need to spice it up so I bought a little something and I kind of practiced something, but I don't want to embarrass myself. She lies. "Jess... No... No to whatever you're about to ask. Ask CeCe." He groans attempting to stand up not believing where this was headed. "No wait!"   
She stops him by placing both hands on his shoulders and pushing him back down. She looks down at him pleadingly with her bottom lip poked out. "CeCe is a girl.. I need a man's opinion... I guess I could ask Schmidt..." She says as if she's actually contemplating it. His eyes grow wide and his jaw tightens at the thought of Schmidt having any part of whatever this was. "No!..no. fine Jess.. just.. what do I have to do?" He asks afraid of the answer. "It's simple all you have to do is sit there and and pretend to enjoy yourself. She says excitedly. He has a feeling he won't have to pretend a whole lot.   
She turns the music up a little louder and slowly takes the robe off letting it fall to the floor in front of him. "Fuck" he mumbles eyeing her up and down hungrily. "Jess I don't think.." "It's fine Nicholas... Just watch okay? And let me know how I do." She runs her hands down her red lacy bralettee down to her matching lace thong. She walks closer to him, hips swaying to the music smiling sweetly at him.   
He's trying so hard to think about anything that would help him not get hard. He pictures Schmidt in his kimono over and over but she's still walking closer and then she leans forward her breast just centimeters from his face and then the images of Schmidt are no where to be found. He's hard and getting harder by the second and he's embarrassed, but also what does she expect? He's a man and it is kind of the point of what she's trying to do right? He doesn't think she needs any help.. she looks perfect. Sam is a lucky bastard and he hates him more and more each second that goes by.   
He's thinking about how if the grip on his beer gets any tighter, the bottle might just break. She brings him out of his thoughts when she turns around and bends so her ass is right over his crotch. She circles her hips and he wants to reach his hand out so bad, but he's just supposed to watch. She didn't say anything about touching.   
When she turns back around she hovers over his lap hands running up and down his chest slowly unbuttoning each button of his flannel and then she takes the bottle he hasn't even taken a sip of putting it on the table. He takes a sharp breath in, both hands clenched tightly at his sides now resisting the urge to reach up and grab her hips tightly. "So.. how am I doing so far?" She's asks innocently dipping down just enough to graze against his hard bulge. "You're uhh... You're doing great. Really good..fuck" he moans when she grinds down harder.   
He can't resist anymore and his hands fly to her hips grabbing tightly before panting "Jess.. I uhh I think that's enough. You're ready you're perfect. He'd be an idiot to not be turned on by this. He's an idiot for even needing this.. I mean he has you." Her heart beats faster at that. He was so sweet. Hes always said the most amazing things about her and she can't believe it took her this long and Winston of all people to make her see he's exactly what she needs.   
His hands are back at his sides and she misses the sensation of his fingers digging into her skin. She grabs his hands and places them back at her hips. "Do you think I'm sexy?" She asks him while her hands reach the clasp of her bra and undoing it letting it fall to his lap. His eyes grow dark as he brings one hand up to her breast massaging it and earning a moan from her. "Jess do you not feel how hard I am? Of course I think you're sexy. I've thought so since the first time I saw you." He says remembering the fluttering in his chest when she first walked through the loft doors.   
She moans again when his left hand finds her second breast massaging it too. "Do you want me, Nick?" She says seductively grinding her hips against him urgently. "Yes. Fuck Yes. But Sam?" He asks and at this point he really doesn't give a shit about Sam but he just doesn't want to misunderstand whats happening. Is this just part of it? Is she just trying to see how much she can turn him on as a little game? He really hopes not. "I broke up with Sam... Last night. Or I guess I didn't really break up with him considering we weren't dating but ya know.." she trails off as she sees his eyes flash with excitement and his grip goes back to her hips grabbing much tighter this time. "So this... This is for me?" He asks just to clarify before he does all the things hes wanted to do to her since he met her. "Mhmm I realized I was dumb and you deserve all of the rewards."   
She gasps when he pulls her close capturing her lips in a heart stopping kiss. His tongue traces her bottom lip before nibbling it and moving to do the same to her neck. She moans louder when he bites her neck a little harder than he intended and he rocks his hips up into her. "You sound so beautiful.. I would hear you across the hall and I would always fantasize you were making those sexy sounds for me.." he admits. "Well I can do you one better.. i would pretend it was you with me when I was making those sounds. That's the only way I'd get there. Pretend it was these big hands on me she says tracing his hands. Your beard scratching me as you tasted me.."she groans eyes shut at the thought.   
He lays her on her back pulling her underwear off before going straight to her core, not waisting any time to give her exactly what she wants. He's waited long enough. "oh my god!" She screams as his tongue laps her and his beard does exactly what she imagined. She had always dated clean shaven guys and now she doesn't know how she went so long without his mouth on her. It just feels so right like he belongs there.   
She plays with his hair as he sucks her clit and adds a finger into her. "God you taste better than I imagined." She groans out his name and he could almost cum just from the sound. It makes him add another finger pumping faster wanting her to cum before he fucked her knowing he wouldn't last long. "Fuck nick I'm so close" she moans gripping his hair tighter. She starts rocking her hips to meet his tongue and he has to use his left hand to hold her hips in place.   
He digs his fingers into her hip bone making her whimper. She cums squeezing her thighs against him when he keeps eating her out all of her senses heightened. He looks up at her and shes never been more tuned on. His brown hair standing up, messy from her tugging at it frantically. His eyes blown dark with desire. His mouth parted; lips shining with her wetness all over. He hovers over her and she realizes he's still fully clothed.   
She starts tugging at his shirt and he gets the hint. She's eyes him hungrily as he strips off his shirt and pants and her hand automatically goes straight to his bulge in his boxers palming it then reaching in unable to wait a second longer. She starts pumping him before she sits him back down then gets on her knees on the floor in front of him.   
She pulls his boxers down and takes a long lick up his shaft making eye contact with him while doing so. "Fuckkk Jess" he growls gripping the back of her head resisting the urge to thrust up into her. She takes him all the way bobbing up and down quickly wanting to keep hearing his voice. He grabs her to stop her " fuck Jess that feels so good, but I need to feel you.. if that's okay?" He finishes not wanting to do anything she's not comfortable with.   
She stands up before straddling him once again. "I'm on the pill... Is this okay or do you wanna?" "No this is good I'm clean" he answers quickly not wanting to wait anymore. She slowly lowers herself on to him and wow he's a lot bigger than she's use to. She stops after taking half of him in biting her lip almost drawing blood. "You okay, honey?" He asks worried rubbing her back soothingly. "Yeah... Fuck. It's just.. you're umm bigger than I'm used to. " She admits feeling shy for the first time tonight. He bites his bottom lip feeling how tight she is and fights the urge to move. "It's okay here" he says pulling her off of him then holding her hand to walk her into his room.   
She's got a whole new set of nerves now having some time to think about what all they've done and what they're about to do. She lays down as she waits for him. He lays back down next to her bottle in hand as he lubes him self up and he asks if she wants to keep going. She nods her head still feeling shy and he hesitates. "Hey".. he whispers tracing her cheek with the back of his hands." We don't have to do anything you're not ready for you know that right? I'm not Sam. I want you.. all of you not just your body. We can wait as long as you want."   
She really doesn't mean to cry cause eww she was trying to be sexy and crying isn't exactly sexy, but Nick Miller was telling her everything she had been dying to hear since Spencer. He wanted her not just for sex like Sam and he would wait for her he wasn't going to pressure her to move too fast like Paul and he was full of passion when it came to her unlike Russel. "I'm ready Nick. I've never been more ready... I want you too so bad.. all of you for as long as you want me." She says sweetly between tears.   
He kisses her softly and she feels a tear fall from above her. She brings her hands to his face and feels the wetness under his eyes. Their kiss was sweet, sensual, and slow full of promises both were desperate to make to one another. His fingers fill her again this time going slow taking his time to stretch her out never breaking the kiss.   
When she begins moaning against his mouth and rocking to meet his fingers he removes them and lines himself up at her entrance. He breaks the kiss staring at her intensely in order to read any signs of regret. All he sees is two big blue eyes full of love and kindness and he swears he can see his entire future.   
He pushes inside her slowly stopping when he is all the way in. She's gripping his shoulders tightly digging her nails into his back. "Take your time, sweetheart. Let me know when you're ready". He says kissing her sweetly. After waiting a few seconds to adjust she relaxes and tells him she's ready. He pulls out and rocks back into her slowly earning a moan from her. "Fuck you're so tight Jess." He groans filling her up again.   
She wraps her legs around his waist pushing him deeper and he hits a spot that drives her crazy. "Mhmm Nick right there. Fuck.. faster baby." He pulls out and hits the spot again making her claw his back. He fucks her faster and he knows he's not going to last long at this point. He starts circling her clit with his fingers groaning when she raises her hips to meet him every thrust creating a delicious rhythm.   
Shes yelling his name now over and over so glad she got the other two roommates out of the loft for the night. She cums when he hits that same spot repeatedly and her eyes roll back into her head her thighs clenching him tighter. "God Jess, you're so beautiful... I.. fuck I love you." He moans as he cums just after her, shoving his face into her neck.   
When his breathing has slowed and the room is no longer spinning he pulls out falling onto his back with a huff. His eyes are bigger than they've ever been as he realizes what he said. You're an idiot Miller. You're not even dating. You told her you love her and you've never even been on a date before. He looks over at her and shes smiling at him cheeks red and flushed.   
He's never seen anything so beautiful and he's not really freaking out anymore. Yeah it was too soon but it wasnt a lie. He loved her he's loved her for a long time and even if she doesn't love him yet, he's not going to freak out. He knows he's going to marry her if he has any say in the matter. "Nick... Did you umm.. did you mean what you said?" She asks bringing him from his thoughts. He tries to answer but she continues " if you didn't that's okay, like if it was just in the heat of the moment then I completely understand." She says softly.   
She's giving him an out and he loves her even more for it. "No Jess, I meant it. I know it's like wayy to soon and I don't want to freak you out or anything. This isn't going to be another Paul thing like i don't expect you to say it back, but that's just where I am. I love you, Jessica and I think I've loved you for longer than I even realized." He's proud of himself. He never says what he's feeling and he's definitely never the one to make a move, but he's done hiding and running from his feelings... At least when it comes to this beautiful woman next to him. "I love you too, Nick" she says tears already waiting to stream out of her eyes.   
He looks at her shocked not expecting to hear those words, not yet at least. " Jess.. im serious you don't have.." " I love you Nick. I love you so fucking much" Jess repeats. And then he's kissing her and she's kissing him back and then he's making his way back down her body to make the love of his life scream his name once again.


End file.
